Teatro
by veintisiete
Summary: Te atiende el contestador de Logan Echolls. La frase inspiradora de hoy es…


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes, los lugares y demás cosas que reconozcas no me pertenecen. La trama y todo lo que no reconozcas de la saga, son míos. Plagiar es malo, sé original, yadayadayada.

**Summary:** Te atiende el contestador de Logan Echolls. La frase inspiradora de hoy es…

**Teatro**

_8) "No me gusta que un hombre toque seno ni vagina"  
_

Lunes.

A Verónica no le hace mucha gracia tener dos horas de estudio antes de irse a casa porque, sinceramente, podría aprovecharlas haciendo otras cosas. Cosas como, por ejemplo, lanzarle pelota de tenis a Respaldo en la playa o, simplemente, hartarse de ganchitos mientras ve una película con Duncan en su suite.

Lástima que sea una pobre adolescente desvalida de diecisiete años y que tenga que quedarse a soportar torturas como esa. Como esa o como Logan Echolls rodeado de su grupo de mandriles con amaestramiento fallido que sólo sirven para hacer de eco a las risas y bromas del capullo sicótico de turno.

–¿Cómo se dice "Tu novia es una zorra" en español? –pregunta Dick, apoyado en Logan. Verónica pone los ojos en blanco y cierra su taquilla con fuerza. Ve cómo Weevil mira al suelo, apretando los puños, y decide intervenir porque sinceramente, ni Weevil se merece ser castigado por alguien como Logan ni Ducan merece preocuparse después por los morros rotos de Logan.

–¿Mamita? –contesta Logan, y el zoo que le acompaña estalla en risas. Los PCH no se ríen, cómo no, y Verónica asoma las narices, para variar.

–¿Qué tal "Orangután"? Tienen más pelo que tú, pero creo que el coeficiente intelectual de éstos sólo te sobrepasa un poquito. –comenta, y sonríe con descaro. Logan le devuelve la sonrisa y se lleva una mano a la nuca, pensativo.

–Cómeme la polla, Echolls. A mi novia no le aguantarías ni un asalto, y si lo hicieras no creo yo que vivieses mucho para contarlo. –Félix le empuja con la palma de las manos, sin llegar a tocarle del todo. Weevil levanta la cabeza y sonríe de lado. Detrás de él, Héctor y Eduardo se enderezan y se cruzan de brazos, dispuestos a usar los puños.

–¿Cómo se dice eso en español? ¿Alguien lo sabe? –Dick se gira a los demás. Breaver siente vergüenza ajena y aparta la mirada, apoyándose en una de las taquillas. Dos chicos comienzan a balbucear tonterías en español como "pito" y "guarra". Es Logan el que da el segundo empujón, que manda a Félix directamente al suelo.

Weevil es el primero en incorporarse y levantar la mano, seguido por Héctor.

–Vamos a portarnos como señoritas todos o acabaréis tomando el té con Clemmons y creo que a nadie le apetece. –propone Verónica, tirando de Logan hacia atrás. Le coge de la mano porque no tiene más remedio y no se da cuenta de la mirada que le dirige el susodicho, mirada que pregona "Eres mía, nena. Todos lo saben".

–¿Sabes cómo se dice en español "Vas a morir", Echolls? –inquiere Weevil. Sonríe zalamero, y se inclina hacia delante, tocándose el paquete con una mano. Héctor se ríe, y Eduardo le imita, cuando Dick y Sanders dan un paso hacia delante dispuestos a arreglar los asuntos de señoritas con los puños.

–Tranquilo, Elí. –Logan inclina la cabeza, en uno de sus acostumbrados gestos teatrales. Verónica le da un pisotón de advertencia porque sabe que si se pasa dos pelos más va a cobrar tanto que la cara adquirirá las dimensiones de un campo de fútbol, y el joven se limita a apretarle la mano. –"No me gusta que un hombre toque seno ni vagina". Pregúntale a tu novia de mi parte qué es lo que significa, Félix. No te enfades con ella, ya sabes, es por mi padre. Eso de comérsela a un famoso las vuelve locas.

No quiere hacerlo, pero suelta la mano de Verónica y se da la vuelta. Dick no tarda en seguirle, y luego los demás se mueven también. Es Weevil quien suelta una risa ronca, grave, que nace desde el fondo de su garganta y Verónica se limita a mirarle con curiosidad.

-¿Has decidido tomarte la vida con filosofía, Elí? -pregunta, divertida.

-El cabrón de tu novio pronuncia como el culo. -se limita a contestar él, señor del patio y dueño de los pasillos. Se pasa la mano por su cabeza rapada y suelta el aire con pesadez. -La próxima vez no te vuelvas a meter, Verónica. Seguro que a tu pijo noviecito no le haría mucha gracia.

La deja de pie, apretando los labios.

"Maldita sea" -piensa. "Yo sólo quería unos ganchitos".


End file.
